A Cold Heart Unthawed
by leesh1012
Summary: When Harry is saved from his uncle by the former deatheater Severus Snape, he doesn't know what to expect. Will they be able to get over previous misgivings and learn to trust each other? Only time will tell... On HIATUS indefinitely, Sorry
1. His Chance

Standard Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wondrous world belong to J.K. Rowling. This story is just for fun.

This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please forgive any mistakes, leave a review and I'll be sure to fix it.

O.O.O

Harry was sleeping peacefully for the first time in weeks. Suddenly he started, _where am I?_ He thought. Then it hit him, _Snape._ Harry didn't know how or why, he just knew that Snape had saved him from his uncle.

~_Flashback_~

Harry was in the garden. The roses needed trimming again, the lawn needed mowing and the tools needed sharpening. Even if the work was hard, he was glad for an excuse to get out of the house.

Aunt Petunia had been baking a cake for Dudley's birthday; Harry looked up and was surprised when he couldn't see her through the window. A shadow passed over him,_ Oh no, not again,_ he thought,_ what have I done now?_ He looked up and was not surprised to see Aunt Petunia beckon to him.

"Your Uncle wants to see you in your room," she said, "after he _deals_ with you, I expect you to start cleaning up the living room for our guests tonight."

Harry gave a forlorn sigh and trudged back to the house and up the stairs. His mind was reeling; trying to find a way to stop what he knew was going to come. Then he saw his uncle, with that _thing_ in his hand, and gave a shudder. He tried to think of some reason why he deserved this. Then his Uncle spoke.

"Boy, did you really think you could keep this from us?" He said with a slight chuckle.

"Uncle, please I really have no idea what you're talking about." Harry gave a small whimper when his uncle closed the distance between them.

"You killed someone boy, your own godfather." Vernon said with glee, "not even you would be so dumb to think you could get away with that without a punishment".

"No Uncle, please" Harry begged, "it wasn't my fault!"

"Now, now Harry, You know our little rules." His uncle said with what anyone but Harry would have thought to be parental concern, "you should know by now that trying to escape a punishment, only makes it worse. Now, you know where I want you, so stop trying to wriggle out of your punishment and get to it!"

Harry was shaking uncontrollably; there was no hope for him. He bent over the bed and buried his face in a pillow. He knew what was coming but he was surprised when he felt ropes being tied around his wrists,_ I'm being restrained, what is different this time?_

Then he felt a hand slipping his shirt up._ Oh no, he can't, he can't do that._ Harry remained still, but he couldn't help being scared.

He heard his uncle shifting around the room, obviously searching for something. Then his uncle was back by the bed.

Harry dived deep into his mind, trying to escape what he knew was coming. He sought refuge and shelter from his uncle. He found it in the form of his mother's love. He knew it would hurt, but at least now, he had some comfort.

Then the pain hit him, it was the worst of all the punishments he had ever received. He focused on his mother's love and soon he was lost in memories, her sweet scent, the soft way she used to talk to him, the way she murmured words of comfort when he hurt himself. Then in a heartbeat it was gone, he returned to reality.

He tried to return to his sanctuary, but it was gone.

His uncle was enjoying his pain laughing like a maniac. Suddenly it stoped and he felt his hands being untied. Harry looked up to see what was going on, his uncle only usually stopped when Harry was out cold. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight hat awaited him. He saw Snape with his wand pointed at his uncle. Then his world went black…

He remembered waking a few times, he felt Snape tending to his injuries, but he surrendered to sleep soon enough.

~_End Flashback_~

Harry was looking for his glasses when he saw a blurry shape coming through the door. Forgetting where he was, Harry cringed and stumbled out of bed.

He was surprised when he was steered back to the bed. Harry laid down and he was given his glasses. Everything came into focus, and he snapped back to reality when he saw who was beside the bed. Snape was looking at him oddly. Harry's eyes drifted to Snape's hands. He tried to get out of the bed, but Snape gently pushed him back into the pillows. Snape was holding what looked to be a briefcase. Snape opened it and pulled out several creams and potions.

"To properly heal you I do require to _see_ your injuries Mr. Potter." He said with very little patience. "Now if you please, roll over so I can tend to your injuries."

"Please professor, I can manage on my own. I've had worse…" Harry trailed off when he realised what he had just said. "Umm, professor, you see.. I meant, that is…" He stumbled to find words that would take back what he had just said.

"You mean to tell me that this has happened more than once?" Professor Snape said as he physically rolled The-Brat-Who-Lived over. "When were you planing on telling someone, if I may ask?"

"Sir please, just leave me be. I will be fine if you can just get me to Hogwarts. I just need to rest." Harry tried to get up, but when he was restrained again, he put up a fight. "Let me go! You have no right to keep me here." After awhile Harry's strength ran out and he laid back on the bed and let Snape tend to his injuries.

"Now was that so hard Potter? Now just drink these potions and you will be free to sleep."

Having no fight left in him Harry drank the potions and fell sound asleep.

Snape left the room looking thoughtful and went to floo call the headmaster.

O.O.O.

--

well there it is, please leave a review.

If you want me to continue this please let me know.

Thanks to Salroz for being my Beta and just overall helping me out :)


	2. Another Point of View

Standard Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wondrous world belong to J.K. Rowling. This story is just for fun.

This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please forgive any mistakes, leave a review and I will be sure to fix it (if I happen to make any, which is _very_ possible).

O.O.O

Snape was dreaming, it wasn't an ordinary dream either. Snape wasn't one for divination but he knew that this dream was significant. He could still see those accusing green eyes, the long red hair and that gentle frown.

It had been over a decade since Snape had seen Lily, but he knew that look in her eyes. The look that said, "You're missing something, there is something you're not getting hold of".

Then Lily suddenly morphed into The-brat-who-lived. Now Snape knew something was wrong, Potter was covered with bruises. His eyes, Lily's eyes, were full of accusation and loathing.

That was when Snape woke.

Snape knew he was doing the wrong thing, he knew he should just ignore the dream, but it had seemed so _real_. _ There is no reason for anyone to know I am checking on Potter, no one has to know_.

Once Snape had talked himself into 'visiting' Potter he got himself ready, put on a cloak and headed out the door. Once he was out of the wards he apparated to the front yard of number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. _Utterly useless garden, all roses and bushes. Not a single herb in sight. I'm here, so why do I feel like I am missing something?_

Snape didn't bother with knocking on the door, he simply cast a disillusionment charm and slipped in after a muttered_ alohamora. _If the family realised they had an intruder they made no effort to stop him.

Snape decided to start on the bottom floor and work his way up. He decided not to bother with the kitchen and the laundry, but when he came to the living room, he decided it would be a good idea to have a quick look around.

What Snape saw almost made him sick; Potter's obese cousin was lying on the couch with a massive bag of potato crisps in his hand. The mantelpiece was impeccably clean and covered in pictures of the Dursleys. Now that he thought of it there were no pictures of Potter and just a few wedding photos of Petunia and Vernon. Yet there were entire _walls_ devoted to Dudley.

It was at this point that Snape realised that something was definitely wrong, how could his family not dote on_ Precious Potter_. Then it hit him,_ maybe I was wrong, maybe I just did not take the time to understand. No, he was always roaming around as if he owned the place; maybe he just does not like photos._

Snape decided to leave the living room and go upstairs, that is when he heard it. Now Snape was no stranger to pain, having suffered quite a bit of it himself, but what he heard coming from one of the rooms was one of the worst things he had ever heard. Snape removed the disillusionment and stormed into the room. The sight that greeted him was one he was not likely to forget for a long time.

O.O.O.

--

well that is another chapter over.

I wanted to do a longer chapter but then I realised it might be a good idea to have some opinions before I continue.

Thanks again to Salroz for being my Beta and just overall helping me out. He's been great and is always willing to help out :)

Please leave a review, if you like it, hate I don't mind just tell me why!

I still don't have any plans set in concrete so if you have an idea please let me know


	3. revelations

Standard Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wondrous world belong to J.K. Rowling. This story is just for fun.

This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please forgive any mistakes, leave a review and I will be sure to fix it (if I happen to make any, which is _very_ possible).

This chapter was co-written by Salroz

O.O.O.

Where we left off…

_Snape removed the disillusionment and stormed into the room. The sight that greeted him was one he was not likely to forget for a long time._

Snape felt bile rising up his throat, there was no way anyone deserved _that._ Potter was _roped_ to the bed with his shirt folded up above his head.

Snape knew he should just let things run their course, but the dream was still fresh in his mind. _ This has to be the most inane thing I have _ever _done. _ With that last thought, Snape made the move that might change his life forever…

When he saw Vernon swing back, Snape reached out, grabbed the leather strap and yanked it out of Vernon's hold. He pulled out his wand so fast that all you could see was a brown blur, and sent a silent_ stupefy_ to Vernon and rushed to Potter's side.

There were huge welts on Potter's back_ I will fret about those later, right now I should probably get him out of here._ With that thought, Snape moved over to the bed's edges were the ropes were tied. His hands scrambled at the knots,_ Am I a wizard, or a filthy muggle?_ Snape asked himself. He tapped the ropes with his wand and they instantly came loose.

Being very careful of the welts on Potter's back, Snape gently lifted him up and proceeded to carry him outside the wards.

Once Snape felt they were far enough away from the house he stopped walking. He set Harry down, and for the first time in his life looked at him, really looked at him. What he saw surprised him, he did not see James Potter's son, he simply saw a lonely, confused and neglected 16 year old.

'P… Harry? We need to get away from here. Have you ever apparated before?'

Harry looked at him for a second, opened his mouth to talk, but then closed it again. He looked back in the direction of the house, which was out of view due to the many roofs of houses between him and his own 'home'.

'My trunk's in there, with my wand and broom – and Hedwig's there, too… professor.' Harry looked back at Snape. Snape looked back, examining him. He realised that – yes, he was like James – in looks. But, apart from that, he was completely different. Those seemed to be the only possessions he had – his wand, broom, Hedwig, and very few books.

Snape commanded Harry to stay put and safe while he went and got his things. Harry found a bench and watched Snape walk back.

Snape would never do that, Harry thought, confused. He wouldn't come and help me out of that situation. What in the world was he doing there in the first place? Harry rubbed his back. It wasn't so bad. Has this got to do with Professor Dumbledore? Voldemort?

Snape walked back to Harry, carrying his trunk and Hedwig's cage, along with the broom. He grabbed Harry's arm, passing him Hedwig and the trunk. The trunk was quite light, so Snape could have possibly put a lightening charm of some sort.

Snape pulled out his wand, turned on the spot, and Harry entered darkness before he could pull away. He choked, and was losing breath too fast. He wasn't ready for this – whatever it was. Probably apparition, but it wasn't time for guessing games.

Just when Harry was suffocating, he could see light again, and he coughed and spluttered, trying to breathe again. When he regained control of himself, he looked around the room. It was dark, but at least brighter than just a second ago. Snape let go of his arm, and Harry dropped to the floor. He closed his eyes, and tried to get used to his surroundings.

There were two soft-looking armchairs a metre from Harry, made of black leather. The floor was carpeted a creamy colour. He heard a 'click' from some distance away. Lights came up, and Harry realised where he was. Snape's… bedroom.

A/N here it is guys, thanks for sticking with me or us or whatever. Just so you know this story would not have been written is not for Salroz soo, yeah just thought you ought to know that…

Hey, I just had a thought, how about you guys tell me where you think Salroz came in. The closest person will get a prize


End file.
